


FRIENDS brought us closer

by NyxLadyoftheNight



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #WayHaught, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLadyoftheNight/pseuds/NyxLadyoftheNight
Summary: A wayhaught first meeting. Nicole Haught being an adorable and flustered hooman and Waverly's simply stunning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First wayhaught fic ever. Been binge-watching Friends and that cute wayhaught clip and this is the outcome.

It wasn’t always this way.

 

Sometimes, she carries her gym bag; full of sweaty clothes she had used up in a week of training and sparring with Dolls down at Shorty’s. She is not a messy person, not really. But what Nicole Haught wants to do after a day of being physically and mentally strained is to go home to her apartment, have a nice long bath, and collapse on the bed. So, sometimes she carries her gym bag for laundry day. Laundry day was yesterday, thank the gods.

 

Today was Nicole’s very own version of hump day. A Saturday night every two weeks dedicated to buy all the foods she neglect to eat the days prior and binge-watch the shows she says she misses. She has been marathoning Friends again and she can’t do it without a bucket of fried chicken and a liter of Coke in her hands. So instead of a dirty gym bag, she is carrying said bucket and soda and she couldn’t wait to feast on them as soon as possible.

 

Her classes at the University of Purgatory have been kicking her ass both literally and figuratively. She was studying criminology so aside from studying for her exams, she also spends about two hours each day in Shorty’s to stay at the top of her game. And yes, aside from her very nerdy round-rimmed glasses, Nicole is one good-looking human; a human who is very much hungry at the moment as she scurries out of the elevator and into her apartment, the bucket and soda at hand. The rain was a bitch outside and she mentally thanked her parents for gifting a car for her twenty-first birthday.

 

She was very much focus on looking down at the food at hand that she was about to miss the brunette lady standing outside the apartment across from her. She did a double take from getting the keys from her pocket and look up at the maiden close by.  
It was always this way.

 

She would come across a beautiful girl in the coffee shop, the library, or the sidewalk and her brain would short-circuit immediately. Her face would blush and copy the color of her red hair while she controls her jaw from falling on the floor. Nicole Haught may be one good-looking human but she is not very much good at flirting… with any kind.

“Uh… H-hey.” Nicole tried to voice out a greeting and it was only when she spent almost two minutes just staring at the girl that she realized what state the latter was in.

 

“You’re really wet.”  
The girl frowned at her and Nicole wanted to facepalm herself when those words had escaped her lips. She cursed under her breath and paraphrased what she said.

 

“I mean, you’re wet… I’m guessing it’s ‘cause of the rain. Uh, didn’t you have an umbrella?”

She wanted to disappear right there and then and wondered why the hell was she still talking and what the hell was she talking about when the brunette girl smiled a little.

“I really didn’t have time to grab my umbrella when I was storming out my sister’s apartment after having a big fight with her.” The girl relayed until she looked wistfully at Nicole and started shaking her head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this… dammit, where the hell is Jeremy?” She turned back to Jeremy’s door and knock forcefully. You flinch with the way she did and decided to ask her what she was actually doing there and doesn’t she have any extra clothes as Nicole tried her hardest to not stray her eyes down what she envisioned is a very fit and sexy body.

“Well, I was hoping I could stay with Jer for the night. I don’t really feel like going back to my apartment right now.” She glanced at Jeremy’s door once more, feeling defeated. 

 

“Jeremy mentioned he was going to pull an all-nighter at the university’s lab along with some classmates to finish an output. He’s a nerd like that.” Nicole said good-naturedly and that earned a small chuckle from the girl.

 

“Yes, I know that. We used to nerd out together in high school.” Nicole frowned at the statement and upon seeing it, the girl rushes out an, “Oh, no! Not like that! Jeremy’s just my best friend and he doesn’t really swing this way.” She quipped as she gestured down her body. Nicole’s eyes followed the movement causing for the food in her hand to shift. She immediately hold to them tighter as she avoided any kind of eye contact with the brunette.

 

“I guess I should just head out, then. You seem like you’re going to be preoccupied for the rest of the evening and I still have to look for other places to spend the night.” The girl smiled sadly at Nicole before she started for the elevator.

“Hey, wait.” Nicole called out to her.

 

“How do you feel about having a warm shower, eating fried chicken and binge-watching Friends tonight?”  
The receiving smile she saw from the girl almost blinded Nicole for than she already was.

 

*******  
It wasn’t always this way.

 

Nicole would spend hours laughing at different episodes of Friends alone; greasy hands and tightening sweatpants are her only companion. But tonight, she was seated beside the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, ever, chuckling at Joey and Chandler bantering.  
She was seated beside the most beautiful girl she has ever seen ever, with an equally beautiful name to go with the face.

Waverly.

Nicole feels like it fits her more than it should.  
When Waverly had accepted Nicole’s invitation to stay at her apartment after the offer, Nicole realized she sounded too forward with it. She didn’t even know the girl’s name so she decided to offer some information about herself instead before really inviting the girl over to her apartment. “My name’s Nicole Marie Haught, I’m a criminology student at the university and Jeremy’s neighbor. I promise I’m no serial killer. I can show you my IDs this instance, or give you my momma’s phone number so you can call her… Or my pop’s.”

 

Waverly just laughed at how innocent and cute Nicole looked that she was able to actually tell Nicole that.   
“You’re so cute.” This made Nicole blush even more and led her to stay dumbly at Waverly. “I’m Waverly, I already told you I’m Jeremy’s best friend; and I think he might have mentioned an awesome redheaded neighbor who once helped him hold a dumbbell at Shorty’s.”

 

Nicole grinned at that and just stared at Waverly some more. Even if her glasses were a little foggy, she can totally see how beautiful the girl really is.

“Now that the introductions are out of the way, how about that shower you offered? As you have said, I’m really wet.”

 

*****  
After guiding Waverly towards the bathroom and giving her the extra bathrobe that she has, Nicole directed herself to the kitchen. She slapped her face thrice before telling herself to stop acting like a useless lesbian and started getting glasses and plates for their food. It wasn’t long before Waverly exited the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe that was too long for her, her eyes twinkling at Nicole that the latter realized how much of a useless lesbian she actually is.

 

“Who’s your favorite Friends character? It must be Chandler, huh?” Waverly had asked Nicole after the third episode that they were watching.

“Who wouldn’t like Chandler?” Nicole replied as she beamed at Waverly. She thanked the gods one more time for making Waverly into Friends as much as her. Of course, aside from her obvious attraction to Waverly’s pretty face. When Waverly did not respond at this, Nicole thought she wanted a real answer.

“Of course I’m a Chandler guy. I really relate to him the most. I mean, I laugh at serious situations, I’m really dorky, and we both wear glasses at some point. He’s also a good friend and aspires to be as cool as he is.” Nicole answered comprehensively and Waverly seemed satisfy by this. 

“But I have a soft spot for Joey. He’s really the nicest and sweetest character out of the six of them. All those favors he did for them? Pure-hearted I tell you; and he’s hella funny.”   
Waverly chuckled at this and nodded her head in agreement.

 

“I was hoping you were going to say that.”, Waverly said.

“He’s my favorite. I relate to him, as well. Not the womanizer part of course, but just his overall personality. And he looks hella fine, don’t you think?”  
She winked at Nicole and offered her a sly smile.  
“He is, but’m hella gay so…” Nicole replied as she grabbed her glass and drank from it, fighting the urge to slap her face again.

“Good to know.” Waverly said, this time with another wink and a knowing smile. 

They talked more about Friends and shared favorite scenes and jokes. they listen intently to each other, voiced out opinions. There was a time where they had a funny argument how Ross is the worst character and a lot of head nods while they were talking about a possible relationship between Monica and Rachel. It was only after quite some time that Nicole noticed that Waverly had gotten closer to her. she felt the urge to pull her closer and settled on putting her arm behind Waverly. This didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly as she gently put her hand on Nicole’s arm and pulled it closer to her.

 

There was a comfortable silence after that as they continued watching the episode.

******  
“Are you sure you will be okay sleeping on the couch? You’re the guest, I could sleep here instead.” Nicole asked for the third time as she helped Waverly place the blankets over it. “Yes, Nicole, it’s fine. Besides, you’re not really gonna fit here so go sleep in your room. I will be okay. I promise.”

 

Waverly then leaned in and kissed Nicole on the cheek.  
“Will you be here when I wake up?” 

Nicole asked.

“I will be.”

Waverly answered.

“Thank you, again. You really have a kind heart; shaping to be Joey Tribbiani, aren’t you?” Waverly added as Nicole’s eyes squinted at the statement.  
“Are you saying I’m a womanizer? Because I really am not, I haven’t really had a serious relationship ever but yes, I try to be kind to all the people I meet-“

 

Nicole’s rumble was cut short with another kiss on the cheek.

“I believe you; now, go and sleep Nicole Haught. I’d really love to wake up seeing your face tomorrow morning.” Waverly ordered, with a smile.

“Good night, Waverly.” She smiled at her one last time before making her way to her room.

“Nicole?” 

“Yes?”

“It is nice meeting you.”

“It is nice meeting you, too.”

Yes, it wasn’t always this way.

 

But Nicole Haught hopes it will.


	2. everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicole pines and pines. waverly is beautiful as ever. and oh, imagine her calling nicole haughstuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is both silly and short and cliched at the wrong places.

Nicole thinks the universe is becoming good to her; but not quite.  
She was never really religious, but she believed in a higher power whatever that might be. She believed that the situations she encounter in life are vital for whatever comes next. Just like the time she saw Waverly Earp, dripping wet and simply standing there by her neighbor’s apartment. She knew right there and then that she will keep looking at her. She loves the times that Waverly looks back; she really does.

But that was all there is.

Looking.

Heart eye-ing.

Pining.

But Nicole and her belief that the universe is doing something for her is quite unsure of what to make of it. Yes, she believes that the universe has “delivered” Waverly to her in a blazing storm. Sure Waverly seems to be the perfect girl she’s been looking for this whole time and that was definitely the problem. Nicole hasn’t been in a serious relationship like ever. She had crushes of course, made out with girls during parties, but she never had someone. Because Nicole is one piece of a useless lesbian that she always, always runs the other way when the girl she likes seems to be interested with her.

Maybe it was because Nicole likes being alone; maybe because her happiness lies in binge-watching shows and eating unhealthy foods all in her lonesome. But Waverly Earp… gods, that girl makes Nicole want to have… more.

The universe has done her a favor and it was up to Nicole how to exploit that chance.   
So, that’s why she came up with a game plan to woo Waverly. She wants to sweep her off her feet, make her be into her, make babies with her…

Nicole sighs as she crumpled yet another piece of paper containing her “Ways to Woo Waverly Game Plan”. Surely, Nicole knows she knew nothing about relationships; about “girls”. She’s written the most generic type: buy her chocolates, give her flowers, or make her a mixtape. She has been such a movie nerd that she watched a lot of these scenes played out.

The other person would give the other a flower hence the blushing and tucking of her which literally signals the mutual liking. The giving of certain type of flower and what it meant surely seems to capture a girl’s heart. And a mixtape… she thinks that baring her soul to Waverly through the songs she loves would be a perfect way to woo her. But she definitely does not know if she will be doing the right things or even if they are enough. But of course, she feels like trying. For Waverly, she does.

***  
The chocolate was a no-go. Nicole thinks that Waverly was actually more of a tea and biscuits kind-of-girl so she doesn’t think it was going to be much appreciated if she gave her chocolates. Not that Waverly would gush how sweet of Nicole to but it doesn’t really sit well her knowing what the other girl likes. So, on to Plan B.

 

Waverly was playing with her pen while reading her textbook, feet propped up on Nicole’s lap. They were both studying for their exams but this seems to be a regular occurrence. After the first night they spent together, Waverly and Nicole both felt they liked each other enough to become friends. Waverly had taken it upon herself to repay Nicole by going back to her apartment a week later with foods and the first season of Brooklyn-99 to watch with Nicole. She said that it was high time Nicole get acquainted to the “funniest cop show ever” since she wanted to be a police officer. Nicole’s heart warmed at the gesture. They spent the night laughing until their stomachs hurt; their hearts getting closer each smile.  
It had become their weekly thing, then. Waverly would go to Nicole’s place bringing foods and series to watch and Nicole would try really hard to not blurt “You’re so pretty and I like you so much” every time Waverly does so. 

It was hard. Gods, was it hard; especially now more than ever, with Waverly’s feet on her lap. It was hard not to tell her she really likes her. She likes the way Waverly smells fruity but not too much. She likes how she smiles and her eyes become even more beautiful. But more than that, she likes how Waverly has such a kind heart. She was a girl worth giving flowers to.

“Flowers!”

Nicole blurted out as Waverly looked up from her notes and stared curiously at her.

“What flowers?”, She asked.

“Your flower.” Nicole replied. Waverly’s eyes twinkled with mischief right there and then and Nicole figured out the double entendre.

“I mean my flower! I was going to give you my flower!”

Waverly was full on laughing now. Nicole rushes out of the couch and went to her bedroom to get the clichéd red roses on her nightstand. She can hear Waverly calling her from the living room which prompted her to go back. Once she was in front of Waverly and looking over her curious and amused green eyes did she shove the roses to Waverly’s face.

“For you.” Nicole mumbled. Waverly lowered the flowers and smiled brightly at Nicole.  
“So this is your flower and you’re giving it to me now.” Waverly amusedly said and Nicole couldn’t do anything except to numbly nod at her.

Nicole cleared her throat before starting to speak for her useless lesbian self.  
“I know it’s very cliché but uh, red roses are pretty. And so are you.” She slowly sat back down on the couch next to Waverly. She gradually looked at her and smiled.  
“I wanted to tell you that since the moment I met you.” She relayed.

“Well, thank you, Nicole Haught. I think you’re really pretty, too.” Waverly grinned, “Anything else you want to tell me about?”

And Nicole wanted to ask her on a date. Or tell her how much she likes her. 

“Yeah, uh… You know, Waves-“ But her “confession” was cut-off when Waverly’s phone rung obnoxiously.

“Sorry, I had to take this. It’s Wynonna.” Waverly excused herself. 

Nicole felt all her courage disappeared from her body and decided that maybe she has to postpone confessing to Waverly. She thinks that Wynonna’s call was a sign from the universe that it was premature to tell Waverly so.

Nicole Haught believes the universe is being good to her; but damn, she wanted it to be better.

*****  
Plan C was quite hard to pull-off. Nicole has a lot of songs inside her head that she could think of that would relay how much she likes Waverly Earp. There was the very classic “What Makes You Beautiful” by One Direction. Or even “Kiss” by Tom Jones but she knew, she knew these are not gonna cut it.

 

“Hey, are we still on for tomorrow, Haughtstuff?” Waverly had cut Nicole’s musings as she tapped her shoulder. Nicole looked up and was eventually blinded by Waverly’s radiant smile. She had it coming, though. They were in Starbucks, killing the time before they go take their last term exam.  
“Yes, yes. We are still on for tomorrow. We still have the finale of B-99 season five to finish.”, Nicole relayed, as she gladly took the coffee Waverly was offering.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool.” Waverly cheekily replied and Nicole couldn’t help but to chuckle at that.

“You are so pretty and I like you so much.” Nicole thought out loud, still laughing.  
Nicole Haught believes the universe is being good to her, but not quite.

“Right…” Waverly seemed uncomfortable then. Nicole frowned then realized what she said.

“Waverly…” She started, ready to take back what she just confessed when Waverly held up a single finger.

“Listen, Nicole…” She took a deep breath. Nicole wanted to do anything but listen to the seemingly heartbreaking moment that was about to happen. She bowed her head as she waited for Waverly to say that her feelings were totally one-sided. She thinks she will not really gonna enjoy staying in the friendzone.

 

“Haughstuff.” 

 

Nicole looked up immediately because of the endearment.

“You kind of stole my thunder here.”

Waverly said as she proceeded to open her bag to get a Cadbury bar.

A damn chocolate bar.

Nicole eyed Waverly, questions swimming in her brown orbs.

“Listen, Nicole. I was about to say the same thing to you.” 

She pushed the chocolate towards Nicole and flipped it over. Revealing a note stuck to the side. 

“You’re sweet like chocolate, want to go on a date?”

It said.

Waverly was biting her lip now, a sign that was associated with her being nervous.  
Nicole hasn’t said anything yet. She felt that if she says anything, maybe it would turn out to be a big joke. Maybe Waverly doesn’t really wanna go on a date with her. 

“I kept thinking about these things that could tell you how much I like you. I even called my plan, “Stuffs for Haughtstuff”, you know, give you things to make you realize that I wanted to date you. But I think they don’t really work.” Waverly sighed, she bit her lip again. 

 

“Mine was called “Ways to Woo Waverly” Nicole dumbly replied as she grimaced because how cheesy that sounds out loud.  
“Did it involve a mixtape?” Waverly questioned as she smirked at Nicole, green eyes glowing.

 

“It always involved a mixtape.” She replied.  
“Songs?”, asked Waverly.

“Would you have liked “What Makes You Beautiful” as the first track?” Nicole said, seeming confident now.

“I would love that… Thoughts on “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran?” She inquired, eyebrows raised.

Nicole mirrored her expression before smiling widely,   
“You’re a woman after my own heart.” She said.

“Be a woman after your heart was one of the objectives of “Stuffs for Haughtstuff.” Waverly playfully responded.

 

“Good thing we have the same goals, then.” Nicole managed to let out as she leaned in.   
“Yep, good thing.” Waverly managed to breathe out before their lips sealed in a kiss.  
Nicole thinks the universe is becoming good to her; maybe even better.

But she thinks, right then, that kissing Waverly Earp is hands down the best.


End file.
